


Three Beers

by AGJ1990



Series: Evelyn Winchester [59]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, Older Siblings Dean Winchester and Sam Winchester, Protective Dean Winchester, Protective Sam Winchester, Winchester Sister, Winchester sister can take care of herself
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-30
Updated: 2018-07-30
Packaged: 2019-06-18 12:50:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15486135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AGJ1990/pseuds/AGJ1990
Summary: Evy gets harassed at a bar while hanging out with Sam and Dean.





	Three Beers

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: The characters of Supernatural do not belong to me. The original character of Evelyn Winchester does.

Dell Roberts was down on his luck. He’d just lost his job, his wife was on the verge of leaving him, and he drank too much. He knew he drank too much, but he felt like he deserved to do it right now. So, until he found something better to distract him, the beer in his hand, and probably harder stuff later, would have to do.

            Something better soon enough came along. A cute little brunette, with long hair that went almost all the way down her back. She was wearing jeans and a loose fitting t-shirt, ordering beers for what looked like her and two friends. Looking around, he couldn’t tell where her friends were, but maybe if he made his move now, he’d have a better chance.

“Hey, cutie.” Dell said with what he was certain was a handsome, devilish smiled.

But the girl was unimpressed. “Hi.” She said politely enough, turning back to the bar to wait for their drinks.

“You want to get out of here?”

The girl chuckled. “No thanks.”

“You sure? I can show you a good time.” Dell promised.

The girl suddenly stiffened up. “I said no thanks. Now back off.”

Dell, unknown to him, got stupid and grabbed the girl’s arm. “There’s no need to be rude now….”

            Suddenly Dell found himself being spun around and slammed back onto the bar. Which surprised him, because the girl looked to be about half his size and three inches or so shorter than him. Just as Dell was about to say something else, she got right beside his ear and spoke quietly and dangerously.

“I told you to back off. How stupid are you, grabbing a random woman in a bar?”

  
“I wasn’t trying to hurt you…” Dell stammered.

“Good. Because if you had been trying to hurt me, I would have wiped the floor with you.” The girl said. “Now let me show you something else.”

            The girl spun him around, and he was suddenly face to face with two of the biggest, brawniest guys he’d ever seen in his life. Dell was not a little guy. He was five feet eleven inches tall, but he had to look up at both of these guys. And both of them had their arms crossed over their chests, and both of them looked pissed.

“That’s Dean.” The girl said, pointing to the shorter of the two guys, standing on the right. “And that’s Sam.” She said, pointing at the guy on the left. “They’re my big brothers. They also raised me, so they’re both pretty much my dad. They’re here to help me in case there’s a problem. Is there gonna be a problem?”

  
“No.” Dell said through clenched teeth. “Let me go please.”

  
“Are you gonna leave me alone?”

  
“Yes.”

“Good. Because if you don’t, I’ll hand you over to these two. Got it?” The girl said.

“Got it.”

“Hey, Larry?” The girl asked, turning towards the bartender. “Can I throw him out?”

“Be my guest.”

The girl dragged him over to the door and tossed him out. “Get out of here. And think twice next time before you grab a random woman.”

  
As the girl turned back inside and went towards her brothers, all Dell could think was _Damn, that’s the last time I try that._


End file.
